the_stuingtion_and_hiatt_grey_cinematic_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo: First Blood Part II
Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo: First Blood Part II is the second upcoming Thomas & Friends/MLP:FIM/Rambo crossover made by Stuingtion. And it is the sequel to Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of First Blood. Plot Three years have passed since the events of First Blood, John Rambo, having been tried, convicted, and sentenced to time in a labor camp prison for his one-man war against a small town police force, is working in a quarry when he gets a visit from his former commander, Colonel Sam Trautman. Trautman offers Rambo the chance to be released from prison after the events of the first film and given full clemency, but on condition of him going into the sweltering, war-torn jungles of Vietnam to search for American POWs. Rambo meets Marshall Murdock, an American bureaucrat who is in charge of the operation and he tells Rambo that the American public is demanding knowledge about the POWs and they want a trained commando to go in and search for them. Rambo is briefed that he is only to photograph the POWs and not to rescue them, nor is he to engage any enemy soldiers. Rambo reluctantly agrees and he is then told that an agent of the American government will be there to receive him in the jungles of Vietnam. Rambo is delivered over the Vietnamese jungles by an Aero Commander plane, but during the drop, gets tangled up and loses most of his equipment in the process, is left only with his knives and his bow and arrows. He meets the agent, a local woman named Co Bao (Julia Nickson), who wants to go to the United States, and who arranges for her and Rambo to go upstream with a group of river pirates. Rambo comes to the camp, and in contradiction to his briefing, he finds American prisoners there and rescues one of them from torture. Later at the camp, a patrol discovers a dead sentry whom Rambo eliminated with a throwing knife. In response, a large patrol goes out into the jungles in search of the (unknown to them) intruder. Rambo, Co and Banks escape with the pirates, but are attacked by a NVA Navy gunboat and are promptly betrayed by the pirates, who fear the military's reprisals should they not cooperate; Rambo sends Co and the POW to safety and manages to destroy the gunboat with an RPG-7 and kill all the pirates. When Rambo calls for extraction, he is denied as Murdock fears what will happen to him and his party if the American public come to know about it. Rambo and the American POW are recaptured. Rambo's wrists are bound to an oxen yoke and he is lowered partially naked into a leech-infested cesspool, or sewage pit. While the team, (Disarmed of their firearms, blasters, Lightsabers, and other weapons) are left hanging upside down from a makeshift prison post. Later, Rambo learns that the Soviet Army is aiding and training the Vietnamese, and is tortured badly by a Soviet officer, Lt. Col. Podovsky (Steven Berkoff) and his silent, robust henchman Sergeant Yushin. Rambo is ordered to contact the American military and tell them that they should not send any more commandos for rescue operations in Vietnam. Meanwhile, Co enters the camp in the guise of a prostitute and comes to the hut in which Rambo is held captive. Returning to the trapped team, they try to figure out a way to get free as they know that their Lightsabers are within reach with the Force, (but since most of them have their limbs bound to their bodies they can't use the Force to get them). Mucker then prompts Maud Pie (the only one who doesn't have their limbs bond) to use the Force to get Pinkie's Lightsaber. But the older mare is uncertain of it, as she never used the Force before. But Pinkie convinces her to at least "Try". Maud then concentrates as she reaches out. At first, the Lightsaber doesn't move, but soon it shifts slightly. Maud then concentrates harder and soon the hilt comes flying into her grip, and with the ignition of the blade she cuts herself down. Then goes to free the rest of the team. Rambo agrees to Podovsky's condition, but instead threatens Murdock on the radio that he is "coming to get you." With that, Rambo takes Podovsky and Yushin by surprise and escapes from there, with Co bursting on the scene and firing at the villains. He then escapes from captivity into a nearby jungle with Co and the team's help. Co then tends to Rambo's wounds and begins to implore him to take her to the United States. Rambo agrees and they kiss; however, they are then attacked by some Vietnamese soldiers and Co is killed. Rambo kills them all (except for Lieutenant Tay, who escapes) and then buries Co's body in the jungle so it isn't scavenged upon by animals. Following his escape, the camp's Vietnamese soldiers and Soviet Spetznaz commandos are sent to look for him. Rambo assembles his weapons, and using his knife and compound bow to perform guerrilla warfare tactics, is able to kill a large number of enemy troops in the jungle, including Tay, saving him for one of his explosive arrows. He proceeds to a small enemy camp and destroys it and several vehicles with explosive arrows. He hijacks a Bell 212 helicopter from the Soviets after throwing Yushin out, and proceeds towards the POW camp. He destroys most of the camp with the helicopter, then lands and arms himself with the machine gun that is mounted on the Huey, kills the remaining soldiers, and rescues all the POWs. They get to the helicopter and head towards the American command center in Thailand. Podovsky chases them in his Mil Mi-24 helicopter gunship. Although Rambo's helicopter is heavily damaged by Podovsky's helicopter, he manages to land his helicopter on a river, then fakes his death. When Podovsky comes near him and gets careless, Rambo fires a rocket at Podovsky's chopper, obliterating it to shreds. Rambo then returns to the base and wrecks Murdock's command center. He threatens Murdock with a knife, challenging him to find and rescue the remaining American POWs in Vietnam. Trautman then comforts Rambo and tries to pacify him. An angry Rambo responds that he only wants his country to love its soldiers as much as its soldiers love it. As Rambo leaves, Trautman asks him, "How will you live, John?" To which Rambo replies, "Day by day." The film credits roll as Rambo walks off into the distance while his mentor watches him. Trivia *Steamy, Puffy, Evan, Shai-Shay, Rodger, Rattlesnake Jake, Timber, Splinter, and Chomper, Big Grizz, T.C., Hugs, Sherin, General Dedrich, The Trolley Fighters, 1206, Socky, Skunky, J.J., Falcon, Buzz, Sharky, Willy, Mako, Sheema, Mr. Great White, The Miner Trains, The Planet Trains, Duke, Smudger, Zecora, Dusty Crophopper, Ishani, The League of Ed-venturers, Courage, CatDog, Norbert Beaver, Dagget Beaver, Grizzar, The Steam and Pony Rebel Alliance, Blythe Baxter, Zoe Trent, Pepper Clark, Penny Ling, Vinnie Terrio, Sunil Nevla, Minka Mark, Russell Ferguson, Mitzi, Buttercream Sunday, Sugar Sprinkles, SpongeBob SquarePants, Blackie the Lamb, Patrick Star, Squidward Tentacles, Sandy Cheeks, Mr. Krabs, Jenny Wakeman, Dudley Puppy, Kitty Katswell, Mordecai, Rigby, Benson, Skips, Pops, Muscle Man, Hi Five Ghost, Margaret, Eileen, Vanellope von Schweetz, Princess Merida, Judy Hopps, and Nick Wilde guest star in this film. *Princess Celestia and Princess Luna will make climax appearances when Trautman confronts Murdock after Rambo is abandoned. *The storyline continues in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures of Rambo III. Scenes * Soundtrack # Category:Stuingtion Category:Sequel films Category:Action/Adventure Films Category:Rated R Crossovers Category:Non-Disney crossovers Category:Films dedicated to Jerry Goldsmith Category:Films Dedicated to Richard Crenna Category:The Thomas & Friends/MLP:FiM/Rambo Saga Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures Series